


The Fool

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, they are teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Undeniable [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 5





	The Fool

Riza was reading her book when he walked in. Her dad's new apprentice. The boy looked to be about 2 years older than her with raven-colored hair and onyx eyes. He saw her and gave her a friendly smile.

"Hi. Are you Master Hawkeye's daughter?" He asked.

"Yes." she replied curtly. There was no point in making conversation with the boy. He was going to be gone within a month, just like everyone else.

"What's your name?" he probed. She rolled her eyes. This kid would be lucky if he lasted the rest of the week. He was too soft and friendly. That would not sit well with her father.

"Riza. Although, I don't see why it matters." she replied coldly, glaring at him. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Well, if I'm going to be living with you, shouldn't I learn your name?" He fidgeted nervously. She was making him squirm, she noted with satisfaction. Maybe he'd wise up and quit now while he had the chance .

"I see no point in taking familiarities when you're not going to be here long," she dismissed. "None of the apprentices ever are," she muttered darkly.

"What do you mean by that? Wouldn't you like to know my name while I'm here?" he cocked his head.

"No. First names are useless to me. You'll be lucky if you last the month, and after you leave, I'll probably never see you again. Your last name is Mustang, correct?" she flitted her eyes sharply to him.

"Yes, but my first name is Roy, and I'll have you know that I can last longer than a month." he retorted.

"Oh, really? And what makes you any different from the other apprentices, Mr. Mustang?"she raised her eyebrows.

"Because I never give up!" he stated. "And it's Roy," he added.

"Well then, you're a fool." she said icily. "And I'm not acknowledging you by your first name, Mr. Mustang."

"Why not? What's it gonna take?" he pleaded. She rolled her eyes.

"All right, Mr. Mustang. You want me to acknowlege you? Then you have to prove to me that you're different than the other apprentices." she challenged.

"How do I do that?" he asked, confused.

"Simple," she shrugged, "Just last longer than a month."

"What if I last longer than 6 months?" she looked up surprised. She smirked.

"If you can do that, then you truly are a fool, Mr. Mustang." Mustang glared at her. "But," she began again, "you'd be an admirable fool. The world needs people like that." she smiled softly.

"I guess I'll be that admirable fool then." he smirked. "I'll last longer than 6 months. Just watch me." he crossed his arms over his chest proudly.

"Don't disappoint me. I'm trusting you, Mr. Mustang." Mustang walked away proudly, an arrogant smirk pasted on his face. She smiled quietly to herself. Yes, he was different than the other apprentices. He was a persistent fool. People would walk al l over him. But, sometimes, it was fools like him who changed the world.


End file.
